Breaking
by what.it.takes
Summary: Lily Evans, everyone said, was the only person James Potter ever loved. Ellie knew better. *Mild Dark Themes*


**A/N: I only own my characters.**

Elisha "Ella" Marie Kosa was a year younger than the Marauders. She was also a year behind Lily Evans, James Potter's one true love. Or, that was what they always called her. But Lily wasn't the only one James Potter had ever loved.

Ella remembered those three fleeting months over the summer, and school in sixth year that they had gone out. The summer held the best three months of her life. Ella had always been a laid back, do well in school Ravenclaw. She had appreciated the Marauder's pranks, and their good looks. Ella was friends with Remus before she had even met James. She played Chaser on her house team, got good grades, had a few good friends, and had had her share of past boy friends.

She didn't know exactly how they ended up together. She just knew Lily and James had had a bigger fight than usual, and James had lived in her neighborhood. They had ran into each other, and gotten along. Then, they went out. Sirius had moved into his uncle's place, so usually it was just Ella and James.

They spent their days at the beach, walking in the park, going to the movies (which Ella had to explain to James,) playing games at their houses, swimming in Ella's pool, and having fun. They spent their evenings going out to different restaurants and places. The pier, a fair, the boardwalk, downtown London. Near the end of the summer, Ella had already said 'I love you.' And she did, love him that is.

At school, their relationship was a bit more strained. They had to balance school work, being in different houses and on different quidditch teams. They survived through most of their sixth year, though their relationship was hanging by a thread. It was the middle of the summer when that thread broke. Snapped. And their relationship went down in flames.

**Marauder Seventh Year; Ella Sixth Year: **

A tiny blonde girl with big green eyes stepped through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 to emerge on another platform, where a scarlet steam engine stood proudly, with the Hogwarts crest painted on it's side. She smiled ruefully at the familiar train. Last year when she had seen this same train, things had been so different from now.

She took a deep breathe and continued to push her cart through the crowd of families and Hogwart's students alike. Finally getting through the mass of people, she grabbed her trunk and proceeded to drag it into the nearest empty compartment before slumping down in her seat. A few minutes passed before another girl came in, this one with dark chocolate brown hair and pale violet eyes.

"Ella!" The brunette exclaimed, immediately enveloping the blonde in a hug.

"Hi Isabel." The blonde muttered. Isabel looked at her sadly. Ella had lost _everything _in the past summer. Her parents and younger brother, Ethan, were murdered. Her house had burned down after the Death Eater attack. And her boyfriend had broken up with her. She had lived with Remus (who was her cousin,) for most of the summer while trying to avoid James.

"How are you feeling?" Isabel asked Ella.

"Fine. As good as I could, Isa." Ella replied. Isabel gave her a smiled and another hug before sitting down across from her and talking all about what NEWT classes she was taking. Isabel was also a year older than Ella, and good friends with Lily Evans. Lily Evans, who had ruined a good portion of Ella's life. So when that very redhead walked through the door, it took Ella all her self control not to burst into tears.

"I-I have to use the loo." Ella stuttered out, eyes urning as she dashed from the compartment.

In the bathroom, Ella looked at herself in the mirror. She was pretty plain, with straight light blonde hair, pale skin, and a tiny frame. Her eyes were a brilliant green. She suspected that was why James had gone for her. Because Lily had green eyes, too. In a moment of defiance she put a few simple transfiguration spells on herself; turning her eyes blue and her hair a few shades darker.

She wasn't the same girl she was last year. She may only be sixteen, but she was different. She wasn't a pawn to be used in people's games. She was tired of being exactly what her house was told for. Kind, sweet, loyal, trusting pushovers. She was Elisha Kosa, and she was tired of being ordinary.

When she got back to the compartment, Isabel looked at her, shocked.

"What, what did you do Ella?" She asked, unbelieving.

"I needed some change." Ella stated. "And I would much prefer Elisha than Ella."Isabel looked like she had been slapped. Before either of the older girls could say a word Ella (or Elisha,) was out the door with her trunk and her cat (Whiskers.)

As she walked down the corridor, she spotted a compartment with only one boy in it. A boy, who she knew, wouldn't bother her. Matthias Cornell was a muggleborn in the same house (Hufflepuff,) and the same year (6th,) as Elisha. His parents had been murdered this summer as well. And the poor boy had no friends. She sat down and brought out a book, immediately delving into it as to be prepared. She wasn't the top student of her year for nothing.

Her year was spent studying, playing quidditch and avoiding Lily Evans, Isabel and the Marauders. Somewhere in between all that, she started cutting herself. It probably started when James Potter and Lily Evans started going out. Then Elisha started with the drinking, the smoking, the drugs. Then, came the fact that graduation day for seventh years was finally there. A few days before the end of term for the other years, but all the same. James Potter proposed to Lily Evans during his Head Boy speech, which was right after her own Head Girl speech. She said yes.

Elisha had her will written a while ago. It was in a folder with her birth certificate and belongings, few as they were. Everything went to Remus and Isabel. One thing she wrote, before the end. On a spare, torn piece of paper in blood red ink.

_They took my family. You took my heart. Together, you took everything from me._

_-E.M.K._

She clutched that paper in her hand, after showering and putting makeup on. She brushed her hair and left it down, putting her eyes and hair back to normal. She dressed herself in a pale white, long sleeved, loose dress that fell to her knees.

And clutching that paper in her hand, stepped off the Astronomy tower. Death was calling. Her family was waiting. And her heart was finished breaking.


End file.
